Aratana hajimari
by Lord Namikaze-Senju
Summary: Naruto desde desde pequeño a hacido entrenado para ser la nueva arma de konoha, danzo y haruzen creern tenerlo en su manos. Pero que pasa si el kyubi interviene y rompe los sellos de lealtad y logran escapar al mundo de Kenichi y Ichigo. Rate M. Naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Xover entre Naruto, Kenichi y Bleach.**

**Estas tres series me atraen mucho y me fascinan la forma en que se desarrollan por eso decidí tener el honor y escribir un fic de ellos.**

**Y Claro como todos los fic los personajes se comportaran diferentes a lo que suelen comportarse en su serie original. Este será un Harem entre Naruto x Miu x Shigure x Orihime x Yoruichi. Estas chicas que están en el fic no se cambiaran pero si quieren a otra o más chicas pueden elegir entre estas:**

**Rukia**

**T. Harribel**

**Matsumoto**

**Fem. Ichigo**

**Nel/Niel**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… y nunca lo serán. Si lo fuera estaría cagado en dinero o en la playa bebiendo dios sabe que. **

OoOooOoooOoooo

Capitulo 1: Escape parte 1.

En la oficina del Hokage dos figuras planeaban lo que le harían a su nueva arma. Estas dos figuras eran el mismo Hokage y Danzo en comandante de la rama de ANBU Raíz.

¿Cómo va el nuevo proyecto? – Pregunto el Hokage, Haruzen Sarutobi mientras presionaba su espalda a la silla.

Danzo dejo salir una sonrisa casi invisible – El niño es todo un prodigio y hemos eliminado todas las emociones. Te admito que nunca pensé que lo dejarías participar en mi programa de Raíz. Eso deja decir que no eres un tonto después de todo.

El Viejo Hokage dio una sonrisa triste – Tengo que pensar en lo mejor para la aldea y si eso requiere el hijo de Minato pues así sea, además su último deseo fue que el protegiera a la aldea y eso es justo lo que esta haciendo.

Danzo negó con su cabeza – No se a quien quieres engañar Haruzen, todos sabemos que no cumplirías con ese tonto deseo.

Quizás tengas razón, Danzo. Pero ya basta de hablar de las peticiones de Minato. – Se inclino hacia delante – Según los reportes de hace dos años el chico ya esta al nivel Junín con perfecto control del chacra algo que no es muy sorprendente después de todo sangre Senju corre por sus venas.

Danzo dejo salir una risa muy fuera de carácter confundiendo a Haruzen. El nunca lo había visto reír, bueno solo una vez cuando comenzó a abrir su programa de maquinas guerreras – Haruzen ¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que el chico es un prodigio? Esos reportes ya no sirven. Veras aunque el chico solo tenga 10 años dudo que Jiraya le gane en una pelea con todo.

Haruzen lo miro con ojos bien abiertos - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ningún niño de diez años puede ser tan fuerte! -

Danzo lo miro un momento antes de volver a reír – Ha-ha es verdad que ningún niño de diez años puede ser tan fuerte pero no estamos hablando de cualquier mocoso, Naruto es un Jinchuriki y del mas fuerte de los Biju. El monstruo le sana todo el cuerpo, endure los huesos cada vez que se rompen, eso y la dieta que le pusimos su cuerpo puede pasar por cualquier entrenamiento.

Haruzen lo miro impresionado y contento. Tenían una mina de oro en sus manos y lucharían por mantenerla en su lugar. Se vio indeciso al principio pero las demandas del consulado era algo que no se podía negar. Si las otras aldeas llegan a saber sobre naruto, entonces konoha se vería en una guerra por el último Namikaze, Uzumaki y Senju capas de dar hijos. Pocos sabían sobre la existencia de naruto y así lo mantendrían.

Eso no es todo Sarutobi. El chico ha despertado el rasgo sanguíneo de los Uzumaki –

El sandaime lo miro sorprendido - El Rinnegan. – Murmuro

Así es. Sarutobi, gracias al Rinnegan el puede usar todos los Jutsus de todos lo elementos. Aun estamos tratando de combinar los elementos para poder usar el Mokuton – Explico Danzo. El sandaime noto una pizca de orgullo en su voz – y el sello de lealtad sigue intacto.

Sarutobi frunció al oír sobre el sello de lealtad, pudo haber permitido lo del entrenamiento y sobre las emociones pero un sello de lealtad esta fuera de humanidad. El suspiro sabiendo que era lo mejor para la aldea. Solo le suplica al cielo que Minato un día lo perdone.

Bien retírate y mantenme atento del desarrollo del muchacho. – Ordeno el viejo sandaime.

Danzo entrecerró los ojos y asintió, le enfurecía el tono en que Haruzen le hablaba, nunca le ha gustado seguir ordenes de nadie y mucho menos de personas pacifistas como Haruzen. Pero el tenia sus planes que involucraban al Jinchuriki de las nueve colas – _Haruzen eres un tonto, lamentaras subestimarme. _– pensó saliendo de la oficina.

OoOooOoooOoooo

En un cuartel dentro de las instalaciones de la base general Anbu Raíz. En las frías mazmorras se escuchaban los gritos de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Personas que han sido recién capturados y secuestrados para participar en el programa que ha mantenido a Konohagakure No Sato en pie, el programa de Raíz. Mismas personas que en un futuro serán objetos de guerra, misiones y cualquier cosa que el comandante en jefe desee. Algunos ya se habían dado por vencidos y aceptaron su destino de convertirse en cuerpos sin almas. Otros aun luchaban por mantener las pocas emociones y recuerdos de personas queridas.

Raíz funcionaba por las sombras, pocos sabían que existía esta rama de Anbu y aunque estaban desacuerdo en la forma que entrenan sus ninjas, no podían negar que sin esta rama konoha no estaría en el puesto de aldea más poderosa de las naciones elementales.

Esta rama ha estado presente desde antes de que Haruzen Sarutobi fuera elegido como Sandaime Hokage y aunque él y Minato hayan querido eliminarla, el programa siempre se mantenía en funcionamiento, así siendo la sombra protectora de la aldea. Danzo siempre ha creído que los ninjas no son mas que almas para usarse y que konoha deberia ser dictatorial. Su forma de ver al mundo era muy diferente a la de Haruzen por eso desarrollaron una forma de rivalidad. El sandaime hasta el ataque del kyubi nunca había descubierto de donde Danzo sacaba tantos ninjas con tanta potencial.

Lo que él no sabía que Danzo entrenaba a sus ninjas para que no mostraran ninguna clase de emociones y les colocaba sellos de lealtad. Nunca imagino que Danzo mientras el Kyubi atacaba y destruía todo a su paso, él y sus ninjas saqueaban los orfanatos y secuestraban niños para convertirlos en objetos de guerra. Mucho menos se imaginaba que sus propios ninjas ayudaban a Danzo a cometer tal acto tan inhumano. Sus dos ex compañeros, Homura y Koharu, eran los primeros cómplices de la serpiente Danzo, ellos apoyaban a Danzo en todos sus actos y cubriéndole la espalda. Siempre supo que Danzo era un peligro para él y una competencia muy fuerte para su puesto de Hokage, sabia que al dejar a Danzo entrenar a Naruto había sido su peor error por eso mientras que Danzo le colocaba su sello de lealtad, él mismo le pedía a Jiraya que le creara uno dos veces mas fuerte, claro Jiraya no sabia para quien era, si no la aldea haría un enemigo peor que Orochimaru y Danzo juntos. Si Jiraya descubría que Naruto seguía vivo y estaba siendo entrenado y controlado para ser un alma de guerra pues konoha perdería su fuente de espía. No había que decir que si Tsunade se le unía por descubrir que su primo y último familiar viviente era una maquina de destrucción, la aldea sufriría un ataque aun peor que el del kyubi.

Lo que Danzo y el Sandaime no sabían era que naruto, gracias al kyubi, había descubierto el sello y rápidamente lo desactivo, nunca notaron que el sello no estaba gracias que el kyubi ha ser un maestro del genjutsu, por su naturaleza zorruna, coloco un genjutsu que solo podía ser notado por otro Biju, así dando a creer que el sello seguía intacto. En el transcurso de los años naruto y el kyubi había hecho una clase de amistad casi irrompible. El Biju le mantenía vivo y le hacia compañía pero eso no pudo impedir que Danzo arruinara las emociones del chico.

Era imposible para Naruto mostrar alguna emoción facial, pero si las tenia solo que las demostraba por sus ojos. Ellos dos tenían una relación de padre e hijo. El Kyubi cuidaba de el como cualquier padre haría si estuviera encerrado en el abdomen de su hijo. El kyubi al principio odiaba a naruto con pación pero después de ver lo que harían con el bebe decidió que lo entrenaría. Por eso dedico tres largos años a diseñar un jutsu que le permitiría entrenar su cuerpo mientras lo hacia en su mente, claro esto seria imposible para cualquier persona pero el kyubi poseía una cantidad demasiada elevada de chacra que le seria imposible a otro Biju, bueno acepto el ocho colas de efectuar.

El kyubi se había introducido como kurama y le contó la verdad a naruto sobre sus padres y la razón por que ataco a la aldea esa noche. Naruto entendió y le perdono diciéndole que los dos habían sido victimas del entretenimiento del destino.

Gracias a estar sellado en la mujer de dos hokages, Kurama poseía conocimiento de una gran variedad de jutsus, por eso se los enseño cada uno a naruto y le entreno de la misma forma en que el Shodaime y Yondaime entrenaban.

Entreno a naruto en todas las artes de ninjas, ya que Mito Uzumaki observaba a su esposo todos lo días entrenara todo lo que el hacia ella lo aprendía y también el kyubi por estar sellado en ella. El kyubi le había dicho que era posible viajar a otro mundo en otra dimensión pero que le tomaría años en ajuntar el chacra necesario para efectuar el jutsu de transportación. El kyubi admitió que deberia ser en su décimo año, porque el Yondaime había diseñado el sello para absorber su chacra maligno y convertirlo en el chacra propio de naruto.

Así que mientras los años pasaban y hacían creer al Hokage y Danzo que lo tenían en sus manos, ellos lentamente colocaban sellos de explosión por toda la aldea ocultándolos en un fuerte genjutsu capas de burlar los ojos de los Hyugas. Gracias al fuerte entrenamiento que el kyubi le impuso no había una persona en toda la nación elemental que le hiciera frente. El le dejo ver un poco de su poder a Danzo para que siguiera entrenándole y pensando que le tenia en su control.

De echo si no fuera por el kyubi el no despertaría el rasgo sanguíneo de los Uzumaki. Ya que su lado Namikaze y Senju dominaba su gen pero el kyubi quien había absorbido sangre de Mito y Kushina pudo evolucionar su lado Uzumaki y despertar el Rinnegan.

El sueño del kyubi era liberar a Naruto de la aldea, no le preocupaba si tendría que morir ya que en unos años el se reformaría después de todo el es una concentración de chacra creada por el mismo Kami.

Y su sueño estaba apunto de hacerse realidad.

OoOooOoooOoooo

En los bordes del país del fuego, dos figuras caminaban calmadamente. Los dos vestían capas negras con nubes rojas y tenían sombreros de pajas con telas cayendo sombre sus cuerpos. La primera figura tenia pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda y estaba amarrada en una cola de caballo. Su piel era morena y pálida. El tenía el Sharingan activado cosa que dejaba distinguirlo como un ninja del clan Uchiha. Este era Itachi Uchiha asesino del clan Uchiha y ninja fugitivo de rango S.

El otro era un hombre alto con piel azul como un pescado. Tenia rara pelo azul y andaba con una risa grande en su cara mostrando filosos diente de tiburón. En su espalda una espada grande envuelto en gasa blanca. Este era Kisame Hoshigaki de los siete espadachines de la niebla y ninja fugitivo de rengo S.

- ¡Mierda! Itachi, ¿estas seguro que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi esta en konoha? o ¿Qué existe? Zetsu no ha encontado ninguna pista que indique que haiga un Jinchuriki del demonio y si el no ha encontrado nada, dudo que ese demonio exista. – Se quejo Kisame con una mueca en la cara, estaba enojado porque llevaban mas de un mes buscando al tal Jinchuriki y hasta ahora no habían encontrando ninguna señal o rastro de que exista, pero Itachi esta seguro de que si y que estaba siendo entrenado por Danzo. ¿Como lo supo? Es un misterio para todos.

Itachi lo miro por la esquina de sus ojos y suspiro preguntándose si debía o no responderle a Kisame. Miro hacia delante observando su entorno por si algún ANBU se encontraba cerca, sus ojos buscaban algún rastro de Chacra de algún chunin o ANBU que este cerca. Mientras tanto Kisame se estaba comenzando a enojar por la falta de respuesta del Uchiha. Aunque este acostumbrado de la personalidad robótica de su compañero no podía evitar frustrarse.

Itachi vio la mirada desesperada de su compañero y decidió contestarle – Estoy completamente seguro de que el niño existe. Cuando me hacinaron a la misión de deshacerme de mi clan, logre escuchar sobre como su nueva arma estaba presentando habilidades que solo un Junín podría lograr con años de experiencia. No hay duda que es el. Dudo que el Sandaime trabaje con Danzo para entrenar a cualquier niño. – Dijo Itachi en su voz monótona que mando escalofrió por la espalda de Kisame.

Kisame dejo salir una risa depredadora – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el muchacho debe ser un prodigio en las artes ninjas para estar al nivel de un Junín a la edad de diez años. ¡Ha! Quizás me de una buena pelea, pero dudo que me pueda vencer.

Itachi negó con su cabeza a la confianza de Kisame. – Kisame, no debes subestimar al niño después de todo el es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no kitsune y no tenemos información de sus poderes. Además el estaba al nivel de un Junín hace dos años atrás. Conociendo a Danzo no me impresionaría si el chico demuestra habilidades de un Sannin.

Kisame lo miro incrédulamente y resoplo no creyendo nada de lo dicho por su compañero – Creo que estas siendo paranoico, ¿Cuántos años tiene el muchacho? ¿9? ¿10?, es imposible que sea tan fuerte su cuerpo no podría soportar la presión de la velocidad de un sannin.

Itachi dejo salir una risa sorprendiendo a Kisame quien nunca lo había visto reír o mostrar ninguna emoción aparte cuando mencionan a su hermano. De echo se había huerto un poco famoso en el grupo por su estoica cara, el mismo hacia chiste de cómo Itachi era un Hyuga en un súper genjutsu. – Eres un tonto Kisame. Se te olvidad que los Bijus pueden sanar el cuerpo de sus Jinchuriki haciendo la mejor maquina de guerra y entrenamiento. Ya que pueden pasar por cualquier entrenamiento sin importar el cual sea. De seguro que Danzo aprovecho esta ventaja para entrenarlo de una manera nunca visto. De nuevo, no me sorprendería si te derrotará en una pelea.

Kisame volvió y resoplo - ¡Ha! Como si pudiera. El es solo un mocoso sin experiencia. Puede que sea más fuerte que yo pero aun no tiene experiencia como nosotros la tenemos ¿cierto? – Pregunto Kisame.

Itachi decidió no responder, de alguna forma sabia que Danzo lo entrenaría en todos los aspectos de las arte ninjas incluyendo la experiencia. De seguro lo mandarían a misiones peligrosas desde pequeño llevándolo a sus límites. Así como hicieron con el.

Pensando en su clan, no pudo dejar salir un suspiro triste que no quedo notada por Kisame. Maldecía la estúpida hambre de poder su clan y su aire de superioridad. Siempre le molesto que su clan se creyera más fuerte que cualquier otro, solo por su Sharingan, cosa que los llevo a su destrucción. Solo le suplicaba a Kami que su hermano no escogiera ese camino por que si no ganaría el mismo destino que su clan. Pero muy dentro sabia que sus acciones llevaría a su hermano al camino de la rabia y venganza hacia el.

OoOooOoooOoooo

Kisho por primera vez en su vida como ANBU raíz se sentía confuso. Nunca ha visto un chico como el que tenía al frente. Podía decir que estaba orgulloso de haber participado en el entrenamiento del chico. Nunca ha cuestionado a Danzo y lo seguía como todo perro leal pero estaba curioso de quien era este chico… o que era. Estaba cien porciento seguro de que este niño no era para nada normal.

Al principio cuanto Danzo y el Sandaime le introdujeron al niño cuando solo tenia 4 años para que lo entrenase como aun genin, pensó que esos dos habían golpeado la edad anciana y se volvieron locos. Pero después de un mes quedo mas que impresionado, desde ese momento supo que este niño estaba destinado para grandes cosas, que seria lo que Danzo ha estado buscando todos estos años. El arma perfecta.

Pudiera decir que el chico es una obra de arte en las artes ninjas. Podía dominar todos los elementos y cada uno de los aspectos de ser un ninja. Desde Taijutsu a Genjutsu, desde el complejo Fuinjutsu al peligroso Ninjutsu. Su perfecto chacra control le permitía ser unos de lo mejores ninjas médicos ninjas en el mundo, quizás aun mas grande que Tsunade. Su gran capacidad de chacra que se compara a la de un Kage o mas, le hacia ser el mejor usador de Ninjutsu. Su Taijutsu era sumamente bueno, dudo que Gai le pudiera ganar en una pelea con todo. Incluso abriendo las puerta de chacra le seria imposible ganarle. El genjutsu del chico se comparaba al de un Uchiha, de echo una vez se atrevió a analizar un poco de su sangre para ver si era parte del clan Uchiha, pero no lo era cosa que lo confundió aun mas ya que la única que presentaba gran uso del Genjutsu a parte del clan Uchiha era Kurenai Yuhi.

En realidad el chico le daba miedo. Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción y era imposible descubrir cuales eran sus movimientos en una batalla, nunca había visto un ninja tan estratega como este y sabia que el no era del clan de los Nara. Al joven solo le costaba unos cuantos minutos para ganarle a su contrincante. Sabía que en unos años ni el mismo Hokage le seria frente al niño.

El siempre acompañaba al chico a las misiones para prevenir algún daño hacia el muchacho o ayudarlo en alguna pelea, pero al pasar los años el chico mejoraba y hacia las misiones como un ninja veterano, así que se aburría en las misiones por que nunca llegaba a hacer algo. Noto que el muchacho se desarrollaba rápido, Danzo le aseguro que era una nueva clase de kenkai Genkai y lo acepto, además quien era el para cuestionar a Danzo-sama.

Por su rápido desarrollo Danzo le ordeno a una de sus Kunoichi complacer al muchacho, claro esto como ultima prueba para eliminar las emociones del muchacho. Dicha kunoichi fue asesinada por dejar salir sus emociones delante de Danzo y gemir delante de el. Aun que el sea un ANBU de raíz el podía salirse con la suya y mostrar sus emociones delante de Danzo ya que el es su mano derecha y sabia todos los planes de Danzo. Tubo que admitir que para su corta edad el chico tenía un pene grande. La pobre mujer no pudo contenerse y comenzó a montar al pobre chico, todo mientras se tocaba por todas partes. El chico por su lugar nunca mostro ningún cambio en su personalidad y mantuvo su cara sin emociones, dejando aun complacido Danzo.

Siguió viendo al chico quien llevaba más de dos horas meditando en la misma posición. Si no le tuviera los ojos encima al chico le seria imposible notar su presencia. Su respiración no se escuchaba es como si estuviera muerto. Su rostro pálido y sin emociones le mandaba una sensación de medio por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos azul oscuro no mostraban ningún sentimiento y su mirada era blanca y aburrida. Esta era la forma de meditación más difícil de todos. Al mantener sus ojos abiertos le hacia mas difícil concentrarse en el trabajo que busca el ejercicio de la meditación.

La meditación se basa en refinar sus otros sentidos, así como el olfato y los sonidos. Por eso siempre se practicaba con los ojos cerrados para mantener mejor concentración en sus otros sentidos. Pero al mantenerlos abiertos el ejercicio fácilmente se hace diez veces mas difícil ya que tiene que dividir su concentración en tres. Pocos ninjas practicaban este tipo de método pero los que lo hacían podían estar siempre atento de su alrededor.

Decidió que era mejor darle una visita a Danzo para informarle sobre el progreso del muchacho para luego irse a su casa con su esposa. Ignorante de los acontecimientos que pasarían en su ausencia.

_**En la Mente de Naruto.**_

En la mente de Naruto encontramos un lugar fuera de imaginación. En vez de un túnel oscuro y tenebroso vemos un amplio lugar lleno de flores y arboles de todos los tamaños. Se veía a una esquina una cascada con muchas roscas, la cascada caía encima de un amplio charco.

En un claro, debajo se sentaba un joven de 10 años. Tenía 5'3 de altura, alto para su edad. El joven vestía unos pantalones negros holgados. Una camiseta negra con mangas largas, en el hombro izquierdo llevaba la insignia del clan uzumaki que consistía en un remolino naranja. En su espalda en forma horizontal dos espadas. El tenía ojos azules oscuros, su tez pálida. El nombre del joven Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuriki del kyubi no kitsune.

Ha su lado, acostado en el césped había un zorro tamaño perro con nueves colas. El pelo del zorro era rojo al igual que sus ojos. En la aldea le conocen como el demonio de nueve colas pero para naruto solo era kurama o Tou-san.

Kurama vio a naruto y suspiro. Como deseaba no haber caído en las manos del Madara Uchiha. Siempre se había lamentado por dejarse manipular por ese bastardo. Pero ahora por lómenos terminara con parte del sufrimiento del muchacho, su hijo.

**Naruto esta noche será cuando escaparemos de este infierno. ¡ha! No verán que los golpeo. Tengo que decirte que poner esos sellos explosivos por toda la aldea es una idea muy ingeniosa**. – Dijo el Kyubi soltando una risa. Aunque la idea fue de el al principio, naruto pudo llevarla a otro nivel. Poner sellos explosivos en la academia ninja, en la torre del Hokage, en las casas de cada uno de los integrantes del consejo de la aldea y en todas las bases de raíz seria un golpe muy grave para la aldea, sin contar los sellos que puso en los muros de la aldea. Con eso la aldea no sobrevira un ataque de alguna aldea enemiga.

Naruto lo miro con su cara sin emociones pero sus ojos reflejaban el gozo que su rostro no podía mostrar. – Si que lo es Tou-san. Espero que aprendan a no meterse con lo que no pueden controlar. Me entristece que Tou-Sama Minato confiara tanto es esta aldea. Se debe estar retorciendo en su ataúd por lo que el Hokage y Danzo han hecho con su aldea. – Dijo con voz monótona pero se lograba escuchar un poco de tristeza.

Kurama suspiro tristemente. – **La culpa es mía por haber caído en las manos del Uchiha, si tan solo hubiera controlado mi ira nada esto hubiera pasado.**

Naruto negó con su cabeza. – No te culpes, Tou-san. Tu solo tratabas de defenderte, además es casi imposible no caer en el control del Sharingan. Aun para ti un maestro en el Genjutsu

Kurama entrecerró sus ojos. – **Nunca estuve desacuerdo con el Rikudou Sennin en darle parte su kenkai Genkai a los Uchiha, supe que no soportarían el peso de tener poder capaz de cambiar las naciones elementales. ¡sigh! Al final tuve la razón.**

Naruto asintió. Ha el no le gustaban los Uchiha, le daba asco su arrogancia y orgullo. Nunca ha hablado con un Uchiha pero ha espiado a su gente y le daba nausea en la forma en se comportaban. Se creían ser el clan más fuerte de todos y que estaban mas arriba de todas las personas incluyendo los grandes lideres de las naciones. – ¡uh! Me alegro que Itachi haya acabado con ellos, se lo merecían. Lastima que dejo a su hermanito vivo.

**No te preocupes después de esta noche no quedara un Uchiha en Konoha**. – Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa. Puso cara seria cuando sintió la presencia de Kisho desaparecer. – **Ya es hora de mover las piezas. Lo primero es robar todos los pergaminos de jutsu de konoha, no dejes uno. **

Naruto asintió y sus ojos se endurecieron. – Esta noche sufrirá el golpe más fuerte de su vida. Quedara devastada económicamente y perderá la mayoría de sus jutsu y ninjas.

_**Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**_

Una vez afuera rápidamente invoco 4 clones y les tiro pergaminos a cada uno, los pergaminos eran grandes casi de su mismo tamaño. - Escuchen. Clon 1 ira a la biblioteca del Hokage y recolectara todos los pergaminos, Clon 2 te encargaras de sellar todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca de la aldea, sella todo los pergaminos del lado Shinobi no quiero que dejes nada. Clon 3 busca la biblioteca de los Uchiha y sella todos sus pergaminos. Clon 4 roba los pergaminos con el Juken de los Hyuga. – Ordeno Naruto y los clones asintieron con la cabeza.

Clon 2 miro a Naruto. – Y usted jefe ¿Qué hará? – Pregunto con un tono curioso que su rostro no reflejaba.

Naruto los miro un momento antes de contestarle. – Yo eliminare ha Danzo y al Sandaime personalmente. El mundo no necesita personas como ellos. Es hora que paguen por sus pecados. – dijo naruto con furia visible en sus ojos. - Luego mandare un mensaje a todas las aldeas ninjas para que vean que es lo que pasa cuando se meten con lo que no pueden controlar. Solo espero que tomen conciencia y no sigan el mismo camino que Konoha.

Los otros clones asintieron desaparecieron en las sombras seguidos por Naruto.

Este día quedara marcado por el resto de los tiempos y será la vergüenza de Konoha. Sufrirán el agarre del sufrimiento de un alma.

OoOooOoooOoooo

**Y aquí el primer capitulo. **

**Antes de que digan que naruto esta demasiado fuerte y que parece un dios, pues les diré que si esta exageradamente fuerte para su edad. Pero ¡hey! El poder del fanfic, además, digo al chico lo entrenaron para ser una maquina de pelea. Y si no mas recuerdo Itachi estaba casi ha nivel Junín ha los diez y no tenia el Kyubi sellado en el.  
**

**Al principio quise hacer al Kyubi femenina para que esta en el Harem pero me fije que casi todas las relaciones que involucra a naruto y al kyubi siempre terminan en una relación de mujer y hombre, así que me aventure a la de padre e hijo así se ve mas aceptable para la historia. **

**Recuerden que este un Xover entre Naruto, kenichi y Bleach. Y si, naruto será más fuerte que los maestros de Ryōzanpaku, mucho más fuerte.** **Pero contra los de Bleach no tanto, quizás pueda darle pelea aun capitán pero ganarle le seria imposible, por lo menos no aun. **

**Tratare de no perder el camino del canon en las series pero hare unos cambios aquí y a haya para que sea mas entretenida. **

_**Uzumaki-kun fuera.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Xover entre Naruto, Kenichi y Bleach.**

**Estas tres series me atraen mucho y me fascinan la forma en que se desarrollan por eso decidí tener el honor y escribir un fic de ellos.**

**Y Claro como todos los fic los personajes se comportaran diferentes a lo que suelen comportarse en su serie original. Este será un Harem entre Naruto x Miu x Shigure x Orihime x Yoruichi. Estas chicas que están en el fic no se cambiaran pero si quieren a otra o más chicas pueden elegir entre estas:**

**Rukia 0**

**T. Harribel 0**

**Matsumoto 1**

**Fem. Ichigo 0**

**Nel/Niel 1**

**Rachel 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… y nunca lo serán. Si lo fuera estaría cagado en dinero o en la playa bebiendo dios sabe que. **

OoOooOoooOoooo

Capitulo 2: Escape parte 2.

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Una vez afuera rápidamente invoco 4 clones y les tiro pergaminos a cada uno, los pergaminos eran grandes casi de su mismo tamaño. - Escuchen. Clon 1 ira a la biblioteca del Hokage y recolectara todos los pergaminos, Clon 2 te encargaras de sellar todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca de la aldea, sella todo los pergaminos del lado Shinobi no quiero que dejes nada. Clon 3 busca la biblioteca de los Uchiha y sella todos sus pergaminos. Clon 4 roba los pergaminos con el Juken de los Hyuga. – Ordeno Naruto y los clones asintieron con la cabeza._

_Clon 2 miro a Naruto. – Y usted jefe ¿Qué hará? – Pregunto con un tono curioso que su rostro no reflejaba._

_Naruto los miro un momento antes de contestarle. – Yo eliminare ha Danzo y al Sandaime personalmente. El mundo no necesita personas como ellos. Es hora que paguen por sus pecados. – dijo naruto con furia visible en sus ojos. - Luego mandare un mensaje a todas las aldeas ninjas para que vean que es lo que pasa cuando se meten con lo que no pueden controlar. Solo espero que tomen conciencia y no sigan el mismo camino que Konoha. _

_Los otros clones asintieron desaparecieron en las sombras seguidos por Naruto._

_Este día quedara marcado por el resto de los tiempos y será la vergüenza de Konoha. Sufrirán el agarre del sufrimiento de un alma._

OoOooOoooOoooo

_**Con el Clon 1.**_

El clon corría por las sombras a gran velocidad, que aun para los ANBU solo seria una briza suave. Haciendo uso de su sigilo llego a la biblioteca sin ser notado. La biblioteca del Hokage siempre estaba asegurada las 24 horas al día, los ANBU se turnaban el tiempo de vigilancia. Este era el trabajo más importante para los ANBU y, en parte, el más pagado, fallar no era tolerado y si se perdía algún pergamino en su guardia entonces pagarían con sus licencias como ninja o eliminados por sospechas, por eso pocos se aventuraban a ser parte de este trabajo tan importante.

Noto un ANBU caminando por la derecha, espero que pasase para correr y abrir la ventana y entrenar. En su tiempo cuando entrenaba para las misiones de recolectar información siempre le recordaban que donde un guardia pasa otro hace el mismo recorrido unos segundos mas tarde. Y como su entrenamiento dos segundos después otro ANBU pasó.

Espero un momento a que el chacra de los ANBU desapareciera y como un fantasma trapazo la ventana sin tener que abrirla. Una vez adentro, coloco un sello de silencio para no alarmar a los ANBU.

Primer paso completo – Murmuro comenzando a sellar los pergaminos.

OoOooOoooOoooo

_**Con el clon 2.**_

El clon de naruto observaba pasivamente a los Chunin que estaban encargados de cubrir la entrada de la biblioteca de la aldea. A lo contrario de la biblioteca del hokage, la biblioteca de la aldea no necesitaba mucha protección ya que era una biblioteca pública y cualquier persona podrían entrar mientras sea de día. De noche la biblioteca debía ser protegida, aunque nunca ha sucedido un ataque o algún intento de robo, pero el hokage insistió que debería estar protegida.

¡sigh! Como odio estar de guardia en las noches. – se quejo unos de los chunin.

El otro chunin rio de forma pervertida - ¡hi-hi-hi! Solo te molesta que no estas acostado con tu novia, haciendo dios que sabe que, aunque no se que le ves. Digo la chica apenas tiene 17 años y de mal aspecto.

¡calla! Solo estas celoso por que tú no tienes novia y para tu información ella si es bonita. ¿es que no has visto las piernas que tiene? Dudo que encuentres algo mejor que ella.

El otro le dio una mirada blanca para luego reír como loco – si como piernas te refieres a las de un mono.

¡grrr! No le… - nunca lego ha terminar por que el clon apareció enfrente de el con una katana en sus mano. El chunin lo miro sorprendido y con miedo por la mira bacía que naruto le estaba dando. Pestaño una vez y tomo un paso armándose de valor - ¡hey! ¿Quién eres? – Naruto no le respondió solo se le quedo mirando con sus ojos sin emociones.

Los chunin se molestaron y caminaron hacia naruto con un kunai en sus manos – Oye idiota estoy hablando ¿acaso eres mudo o que? – naruto aun no respondía. El chunin resoplo enojado y le puso una mano en el hombro de naruto, lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de intimidar a naruto. – Mira chico, porque no regresas a tu casa con tu mamita y dejas a los ninjas hacer su trabajo, ¿si? No nos hagas usar la fuerza – el dijo con una sonrisa burlona y su compañero le acompaño, naruto suspiro en su mente preguntándose por que lo ninjas de konoha eran tan confiados, claro no lo vieron como una amenaza por que era un niño ni se molestaron en tratar de chequear su chacra.

_Y estas son la personas que están orgullosos de no llevarse por la portada –_ pensó manteniendo su mirada neutra.

Los chunin se estaban poniendo furiosos con la actitud del muchacho, ¿sinceramente que le están enseñando a los niños? - ¡oye mucoso! He tenido una mala noche y no estoy de humor para jugar con niños – dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

El otro chunin rio un poco – Con razón no tienes novia, es por que no sabes tratar con los niños – el ignoro las protestas de su compañero, miro a naruto dándole una sonrisa amistosa a lo que naruto respondió con su mira neutra. – Mira niño, no se que haces afueras de tu casa ha estas horas pero creo que deberías irte, creo que tus padres están preocupados por ti ¿cierto? – naruto no dijo nada, el chunin frunció sus cejas pensativamente.

El otro solo resoplo ya enojado por la situación y empujo a naruto – Déjalo tal vez solo se un maldito huérfano.

¡hey! Idiota yo también soy huérfano. – grito furioso

Ya, ya lo siento, se me había olvidado que el maldito demonio kyubi los había matado – dijo alzando sus manos y disculpándose

El chunin entrecerró los ojos – si, el maldito demonio debe estar en… - no llego a terminar por que su cuerpo callo al suelo y su cabeza no muy lejos de el.

El chunin vio el cuerpo de su amigo caer al suelo muerto y miro a naruto quien tenía su katana en las manos llena de sangre y retrocedió no encontrando la voz para gritar o decir alguna otra palabra. - ¿Qué… - naruto con un movimiento de su espada corto la cabeza del sujeto antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra.

Suspiro sacudiendo su cabeza. Coloco un genjutsu en los cadáveres para que no sean notado por los ANBU que patrullan la aldea. Lentamente se acerco a la biblioteca para terminar su misión.

OoOooOoooOoooo

_**Con el Clon 3**_

El clon de naruto estaba decepcionado por que hasta ahora no había encontrado nada sobre la biblioteca. Pero según escucho hablar al el Sandaime, la biblioteca debería estar debajo de la casa del jefe del clan, pero no estaba ¡debieron haber la cambiado! Pero donde movieron esos pergaminos.

¡Al menos que lo hayan sellado en un pergamino! Si eso tenía que ser. Los Uchiha le hicieron el trabajo aun mas fácil ya que solo le costo cinco minutos entrar sin que los ANBU se dieran cuenta. Estaba comenzando a pensar en que los ninjas de la aldea eran unos idiotas ¿Por qué?, bueno cuando llego vio a los dos ANBU que deberían estar cuidando la entrada del hogar de los Uchiha, ellos estaban en una sección o competencia de besos con lengua. Claro naruto siendo un niño de 10 años a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción facial, aun así solo seguía siendo un chico de 10 años por eso decidió contemplar por unos cuantos minutos para "aprender". De hecho se le acerco tanto que pudo ver el movimiento de la lengua y la boca perfectamente, y aun así los ANBU no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Sin duda alguna la aldea escondida en la hoja había perdido la voluntad del fuego que una vez poseyó. Le entristecía que su padre diera su vida por una aldea que no lo merecía. Continúo buscando por todas las casas y lugares importantes. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por Raíz (y un poco de suerte) konoha no seguiría en pie.

El clon siguió buscando y entro a la casa de Sasuke, cual era prácticamente la más grande de todas. No era muy sorprendente ya que su padre solía ser el jefe del clan Uchiha. De todas formas, aun se preguntaba donde colocaría ese sello.

_Espera, no creo que a los Uchiha le dieran el tiempo de sellar los pergaminos en un sello, no si ya sabían que lo que iba a suceder, cosa que seria imposible por que Itachi ataco de la nada_ – Pensó. Según el reporte Itachi debería atacar al clan desprevenidamente, el debía eliminar a cada uno de ellos. Pero Itachi suplico dejar vivo a su hermano, para mantener el Sharingan en konoha, claro eso solo fue una escusa y Danzo lo sabia, el chico simple amaba a su hermano y no se vería acabando con la vida del pequeño. El solo quería lo mejor para su hermano, que sea fuerte… fuerte-¡Jutsu! – _Claro el mismo Itachi sello los pergaminos, muy ingenioso Itachi, sellaste los pergaminos antes de acabar con tu clan, pero para que tu hermano lo usase tuviste que sellarlo muy seca de el… o tal vez en su piel. – _su boca se abrir un poco y dejo salir una risita, Itachi se lo había puesto mas sencillo. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, coger los pergaminos… y acabar con los Uchihas.

Activo sus sentidos para encontrar a sasuke como el kyubi y Raíz le habían enseñado. Pudo sentir una débil pisca del chacra de sasuke quien estaba en la segunda planta de la casa, seguramente durmiendo. Movió su cuerpo hacia la pare cercana y se desvaneció en las sombras para parecer en la habitación de Sasuke. La habitación en si era grande color purpura, la cama tamaño rey con muchas almohadas, cerca de ella, al lado, un mesa de noche con una lámpara encendida.

Al frente de ella una mesa de oficina con pergaminos, se acerco cuidadosamente, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido que gracias a su entrenamiento seria fácil, después de todo esto comparado con las misiones S que el ha hecho es un juego de niños. Los pergaminos eran de _Uso del chacra, Ejercicios de control del chacra _y_… ¿Icha Icha Paradise? _Naruto dejo salir una gota de sudor.

– _Otro pervertido se une a la fuerza._ – Según investigo esos libros eran escritos por Jiraya el sabio de los sapos y se había hecho muy famoso en los hombre por las… escenas y la creatividad de el, pero no se podía decir lo mismo entre la mujeres, ya que ellas pensaban que eso era muy pervertido, claro ellas solo lo decían para ocultar la realidad, el había espiado a mas de cien mujeres comprar el libro colocándose en un Henge para parecer un hombre, ¡rayos! incluso Danzo los leía, el y el viejo Sandaime se pasaban las tarde leyendo la misma porquería.

De todas maneras, activo su Rinnegan y coloco un genjutsu en la habitación para que cualquiera que este en la habitación caiga en un sueño profundo. En el caso de sasuke seguir durmiendo. Se le acerco y retiro las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

_Si fuera Itachi ¿Dónde donde sellaría un pergamino tan importante? – _peso naruto mientras rebuscaba por la el cuerpo del muchacho, le dio huerta para ver su espalda. Vio un tatuaje en forma de pergamino en la parte baja – _Claro, en su espalda un lugar difícil de ver. Itachi en verdad que ere un genio pero hubiera sido mejor si le colocaras un genjutsu para que nadie lo pudiera ver. Ummm… pero nadie es perfecto – _Puso su mano en tatuaje y emitió un poco de chacra, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el proceso haga su trabajo por que en unos segundos, en una bola de humo un pergamino gigante apareció. Naruto lo miro un momento antes de sellarlo en su brazo.

Miro a sasuke y suspiro. Lo tomo por el cuello y saco un kunai de su bolcillos, lo llevo a la garganta del Uchiha y dijo – Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que Konoha produzca mas Uchihas, además estoy seguro que es lo mejor, quien sabe en otro vida podríamos haber sido amigos. Tú el novato del año y yo de ultimo lugar, tendríamos una rivalidad pero seriamos los mejores amigos hasta que un sicópata te marque con un sello que te llevaría a la locura – Lentamente, con la habilidad de un asesino entrenado por lo mejores en su trabajo, deslizo en kunai cortándole la garganta. Sacudió la sangre del kunai y lo metió devuelta en su bolcillo y salió por la ventana sin molestarse en cerrarla.

No hubo un ruido.

Ni rastro de que estuvo hay.

Solo la sangre en las sabanas y el cuerpo frio del Uchiha.

OoOooOoooOoooo

_**Con el Clon 4 un año después… ¡na! Solo un par de minutos **_

El clan de los Hyugas siempre ha estado orgulloso de poseer la mejor vista de todo el mundo, algunos se proclamaron así mismo como los poseedores de la vista de dios y mas de uno decían que podían ver todo, que nada se les podía ocultar. Los Hyugas son orgullosos y arrogantes, creían que nada ni nadie les podía ganar por que poseían la defensa absoluta. Ellos al igual que los Uchihas creían que nadie estaba encima de ellos. Ellos son un clan prestigioso de Konoha, parte de la elite. La mayoría de los ANBU y ANBU Cazadores son Hyugas ya que sus ojos le dan ventaja sobre los otros ninjas de otras aldeas.

Solo una vez, en la historia de Hyugas, un ninja ha podido pasar su seguridad. Esa fue la noche de la negociación de paz con Kumogakure No Sato, la misma noche el embajador de dicha aldea se atrevió secuestrar a la princesa del clan, Hinata Hyuga. Los Hyugas ni se preocuparon por decirle al Hokage de tal acto que podría llevar a la guerra. No, ellos decidieron tomar el problema y resolver ellos mismos, no querían alarmar a la aldea y dejar que los Shinobi de Konoha se dieran cuenta de que un simple Junín de otra aldea pudo traspasar sus ojos velo todo. No soportarían la vergüenza y su orgullo estaría manchado.

La búsqueda duro horas, Hiashi Hyuga era la cabecilla de la búsqueda el siendo el jefe del clan era lógico que este al mando de dicha misión tan importante que decidiría el futuro del clan. El siempre mostro un estoica cara sin emociones pero en realidad estaba furioso, preocupado y decepcionado. No por el bienestar de su hija que estaba apunto de convertirse en una maquina de hcer hijos, no. El estaba mas preocupado por lo que diría la gente si voz llegara a salir de la aldea o si se apoderaban de los ojos. Furioso y decepcionado con su hija que desde la muerte de su madre, se había encerrado en un capullo de inseguridad y timidez, le disgustaba y detestaba a la niña por el parentesco que tenia con su querida madre, su voz angelical y rostro le recordaba del dolor que sintió cuando perdió a su amada, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal pero ser el líder de un clan estaba primero que ser padre de una deshora.

Después de horas de contante búsqueda dieron con el paradero del Junín y lo mataron salvando a la niña. Nunca pensaron que esto le traería desgracia a su familia, ya que consumido por la rabia nunca se paro a pensar las consecuencias de matar a un soldado de otra aldea. Debido ha este acto kumo pidió, no, demando la cabeza del jefe del clan de los Hyugas con la amenaza de comenzar un guerra entre las aldeas, una guerra que konoha no podía comenzar ya que aun estaba débiles de el ataque de Kyubi no kitsune. El hokage demando a los Hyugas que cumplieran con lo pedido o si no el mismo tomaría ha Hiashi y se los daría a kumo. Hiashi no queriendo morir sacrifico a su hermano gemelo y se lo dio a kumo.

Desde ese día triplicaron la guardia en el condominio de los Hyugas para que esto no pudiera pasar de nuevo. Una nueva defensa que le seria imposible pasar para los Junín y ANBU de la aldea. El condominio estaba tan protegido que le pidieron al mismísimo Hokage que tratase de infiltrarse y para la sorpresa de muchos el hokage no pudo, el temerario _profesor _de konoha no pudo. Estaban seguros que no existía ningún Shinobi en el mundo que pudiera pasar la protección del condominio.

Que equivocados estaban.

Naruto junto con la ayuda del kyubi lograron crear el camuflaje perfecto, el Bukimina meisai (camuflaje fantasmagórico) una técnica que permite camuflar la red de chacra en cuerpo siendo imposible ver para los Hyugas y también crea una barrera sobre su cuerpo que no permite que ningún olor, o presencia sea detectado. Y como la nueva seguridad del clan requiere que mantengan sus Byakugan activo permanentemente mientras estén en guardia y ya que su chacra esta siendo protegido por el Bukimina Meisai Naruto seria imposible para los Hyugas de ver y con su impresionante sigilo les seria imposible verlo aun teniendo su Byakugan desactivado.

Usando su técnica paso a los guardias sin ningún problema, y en unos segundos se encontraba en los amplios pasillos de la casa de los Hyugas. Se blindo con las sombras para hacer más fácil pasar a las patrullas de guardia de las noches.

Entro en una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha pensando que quizás sea la oficina del jefe del clan o mejor aun, la biblioteca de los Hyugas. Miro hacia todos los lados y activo su sensor de chacra para tratar de sentir la presencia de algún guardia. Cuando no siento nada abrió la puerta lentamente y entro rápidamente, cerrándola de paso.

Para su decepción solo se encontró con aposento normal con cama, un escritorio, sillas y una lámpara apagada. La habitación tenía el parentesco de un diseño tradicional, que no le sorprendió ya que los Hyugas se llevaban por las tradiciones y trataban de seguirla al pie de la letra. Pero no eran ignorante y no importaba que viejas y buenas sean sus tradiciones necesitaban adaptarse al mundo exterior y su tecnología por eso combinaron su tradición con la mínima tecnología de afuera así como la televisiones y electricidad.

¿q-qu-ien e-eres? – escucho una voz detrás de el y maldijo en lo bajo. ¡¿Cómo no noto que había alguien en la habitación? Mierda esto no debería de estar pasando, se supone que el era el ninja mas fuerte de todos. Suspiro y dio huerta lentamente poniéndose en guardia para acabar con la persona que este detrás de el si es necesario. Cuando dio la huerta se encontró con… una niña como de su edad con pelo azul y ojos perla como todos los Hyugas. Pero se sorprendió al notar que esta niña no llevaba la mirada seria y arrogancia como el resto de su clan, no. Esa tenía una mirada tierna y llena de curiosidad. Y le sorprendió más al ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Pero luego recordó que había una chica en el clan que era muy diferente a los demás, ¡Hanabi Hyuga! (O.O) no, no ese no era, su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, si esa misma (;P) la princesa del clan. Dicen que ella era una persona con buen corazón y tierna pero tratada mal en su clan por esas mismas cualidades.

Ahora naruto se vivía con una discusión en su mente una parte le decía que acabase con ella y otra decía que sola la pusiese a dormir y saliera ha terminar su trabajo.

Hinata se sentía nerviosa por la mirada intensa que le estaba dando este chico y sabia que no era casualidad que el este aquí, a lo contrario de lo que el clan pensaba, ella era muy buena deduciendo cosas y sabia muy bien que si este chico estaba aquí entonces debió pasar la guardia de los mejores guerreros del clan, una que ni el hokage pudo pasar. De una vez dedujo que este chico poseía un gran poder o un Kekkei Genkai nunca visto, de alguna manera el no venia hacer visita de caridad.

Lo miro con cautela. – D-disculpe se-s-señor pero ¿H-ay al-g-go en lo-o que le p-ued-a ayudar? – pregunto en voz baja mientras frotaba sus dedos.

Naruto dejo caer una gota de sudor. – _Esta chica si que tiene problemas de autoestima – _La miro y decidió que era mejor tratar de hacer que la niña cooperara pacíficamente. – Si, creo que me puedes ayudar en algo. Pero tengo curiosidad de saber porque eres tan diferente a los otros de tu clan. – dijo en voz calmada y colectiva.

Hinata lo miro impresionada por un momento. Pensó que este chico la secuestraria o simplemente la mataría pero esta pregunta el agarro de desprevenida. Lo miro tristemente, al borde de lágrimas. – E-es por que s-soy una d-de-deshonra para al clan por que no me gusta lastimar a mi familia cuando estamos entrenando pero mi padre cree que eso es absurdo –

Naruto se acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica asustándola pero los ojos de naruto se suavizaron, y la tomo por la barbilla alzándola para que lo viera a los ojos – Y creo que tu padre tiene razón – dijo naruto asiento mientras que los ojos de Hinata se abriera en grande – Las peleas en los entrenamientos solo tienen un objetivo, ¿sabes cual es? –

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

Señalar los puntos débiles de tu contrincante – Hinata lo miro sorprendida. – Con esto les estas ayudando a ser mas fuerte y reforzar los lasos entre amigos o familia, después de todo en el mundo ninja la mejor forma de hacer amigos es en la peleas. – _o enemigos -. _Es mejor que peles con todo si no solo estarás haciendo mas mal que bien y aumentando la posibilidad de que mueran es una pelea en un futuro, o peor aun, estas lastimando tu crecimiento en las artes ninjas, el tuyo y el de tus compañeros.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, nunca había pensado en eso, creía que era malo lastimar a su familia en las peleas por eso siempre dejaba que ganaran, pero de la forma que le puso este extraño, se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimándose así misma y a sus compañeros. Pero eso tenía que cambiar

Naruto miro la mirada de determinación en la cara de Hinata y quiso forzar una sonrisa en su cara pero suspiro al notar que solo pudo lograr una diminuta curva en sus labios. Hizo lo mejor que pudo en demostrar su apoyo por medio de sus ojos que solo brillaron con alegría.

Naruto se levanto de la cama – Dime Hinata ¿tienes algún sueño que deseas cumplir? – Pregunto naruto

Hinata asintió animosamente y respondió anchando sus manos - ¡si! Quiero unir a las dos ramas del clan para que seamos una familia unidad como mi madre lo hubiera querido.

Naruto la miro impresionado no esperaba esta respuesta – _Ummm al parecer konoha no esta perdida después de todo – _Eso es un sueño difícil de cumplir pero no imposible y creo que lo lograras. Solo confía en ti y vera que todo saldrá bien.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y feliz, al fin alguien que creyera en su sueno, capaz de cumplir su meta, ella asintió con su cabeza. Naruto miro la mira feliz de Hinata y se alegro – _Si con esto creo que su autoestima subirá – _Ahora Hinata necesito que me digas donde esta la biblioteca de tu clan, necesito err el pergamino con la técnicas del Juken, ¿crees que me puede ayudar? – pregunto naruto pidiéndole a dios que la chica colaborara o si no tendría que tomar medida mas drásticas y usar su Rinnegan.

Hinata lo miro confundida – ¿pero para que quieres esa técnica? Solo los que tienen el Byakugan pueden usar eficazmente –

Naruto suspiro – No te preocupes tengo un Doujutsu que funciona igual que el Byakugan solo que mejor. –

Hinata lo miro en shock y pensar que existía otro Doujutsu como el de ella, si el consulado de su clan supieran de esto se pondrían en guardia inmediatamente y demandarían al Hokage para que comience una búsqueda para encontrar ha este chico para eliminarlo o unirlo al clan como un Shinobi de la segunda rama y colocarle en sello maldito, algo que ella no permitiera este chico le ha dado el empujón que necesitaba para salir de su caparazón y lo ayudaría sin importar lo que pasase.

Hinata asintió – La biblioteca se encuentra en la tercera caza a la esquina del condominio. –

Naruto asintió y se movió hacia la puerta pero fue parado por Hinata quien le agarro la mano. – ¡Espera! Te ¿volveré haber? – Le pregunto sonrojada un poco pero no tartamudeo algo que lo hubiera hecho no hace unas horas antes o aun peor, desmayarse.

Naruto pensó un momento antes de responderle, sabia que quizás no podría volver ya que el jutsu de dimensión requería mucho chacra pero todo es posible – Quizás en un futuro por ahora preocúpate por cumplir tus metas, te deseo buena suerte – con eso salió de la habitación para desaparecer antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

Hinata se quedo viendo la puerta por unos minutos y se llevo la mano a la mejilla con una sonrisa. – Dios, ese es chico mas apuesto que he visto en mi vida –

Y se desmayo.

Mientras tanto naruto había llegado a la biblioteca y sellado los pergaminos. – Si definitivamente nos encontraremos en un futuro eso te lo prometo. –

OoOooOoooOoooo

_**En la Mansión del Hokage. **_

Haruzen mira a la aldea desde su balcón, contemplo como las luces de las tiendas se apagaban y otras prendían. Suspiro y dio una sonrisa triste – Sabia que este día llegaría, el día donde vendría por mi cabeza, Naruto. –

OoOooOoooOoooo

**Y fin del segundo capitulo.**

**Lamento la demora pero es que estoy comenzando otra historia que ha estado rondando mi cabeza y comencé ha escribirla. **

**Gracias por los review y estoy decepcionado con lo pocos que tengo pensé que tendría por lo menos 15 o mínimo 10 pero hey no siempre se tiene lo que quiere. Pero por fa dejen review por que eso anima al escritor par continuar. **

**Uzumaki-kun bro, parce, compa y amigo en batalla te'se manzo bi y gracia por'la vaina.**

_**¡puñeta!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Xover entre Naruto, Kenichi y Bleach.**

**Estas tres series me atraen mucho y me fascinan la forma en que se desarrollan por eso decidí tener el honor y escribir un fic de ellos.**

**Y Claro como todos los fic los personajes se comportaran diferentes a lo que suelen comportarse en su serie original. Este será un Harem entre Naruto x Miu x Shigure x Orihime x Yoruichi. Estas chicas que están en el fic no se cambiaran pero si quieren a otra o más chicas pueden elegir entre estas:**

**Rukia 0**

**T. Harribel 0**

**Matsumoto 2**

**Fem. Ichigo 0**

**Nel/Niel 2**

**Rachel 2**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… y nunca lo serán. Si lo fuera estaría cagado en dinero o en la playa bebiendo dios sabe que. **

OoOooOoooOoooo

Capitulo 3: Escape parte 3.

_**En la Mansión del Hokage. **_

_Haruzen mira a la aldea desde su balcón, contemplo como las luces de las tiendas se apagaban y otras prendían. Suspiro y dio una sonrisa triste – Sabia que este día llegaría, el día donde vendría por mi cabeza, Naruto. –_

OoOooOoooOoooo

**En la Mansión del Hokage**

Decisiones.

En el transcurso de los años los Hokages se han enfrentado ha algo peor que el invencible papeleo, Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage descubrió este invencible oponente que vino con la posición de ser un Kage. Las decisiones. En su corta vida, cada uno de sus días vivió con el tormento y el peso que tendría que tomar una decisión que llevaría a la perdida de unos de sus ninjas, se consolaba con el pensamiento que lo hacia para el bien de la aldea pero aun así en las noches le visitaban los gritos de esos ninjas que dieron su vida por dicha decisión. El le llamaba "La maldición del asiento".

Haruzen no era una excepción, el al igual que su antepasados tenia que pelear con ese contrincante y tomar una decisión por el bien de la aldea.

Pero no todas las decisiones terminan bien, una de ellas fue dejar escapar a su pupilo Orochimaru, otra mala decisión fue dejar que el consejo civil participara en las decisiones de los asunto ninjas, una de las decisiones que mas lamentaba es dejar a su rival, Danzo continuar con su programa de Raíz pero sin duda alguna su peor decisión fue permitir a Danzo tomar al hijo de Minato en su entrenamiento Raíz. Sabia que no terminaría bien pero aun así lo ignoro.

Supo desde el primer reporte hace cuatro años atrás que el chico algún día vendría por venganza, después de todo esos de la sangre Uzumaki no podían ser controlados, mucho menos si ese uzumaki es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. Sus instintos, cuales se desarrollaron a un nivel muy alto al pasar del tiempo y combate en las diferentes guerra, le gritaban que estaba cometiendo un error pero aun así se dejo llevar por Danzo como un niño agarrado de la mano.

Ahora viendo al muchacho supo que ese día ha llegado, Haruzen no era tonto desde el momento que Danzo le reporto que naruto estaba al nivel de su pupilo, Jiraya supo que el niño ocultaba gran parte de su poder, después de todo en el mundo ninja la mejor técnica es la mentira. En estos momento el ni nadie le podría ser frente ha este muchacho que tiene al frente. Manato estaría orgulloso. Solo suplicaba dios el perdón de sus pecados y que lo salve del agarre de kushina por que si no preferiría quemarse en el cardero de

Yami por lo menos eso seria menos doloroso que lo que kushina le haría.

Naruto observaba la vieja cara arrugada del hokage, las muchas emociones que pasaban por sus ojos, el remordimiento, la vergüenza, el cansancio, el miedo y un poco de felicidad y por un segundo sintió la necesidad de pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, si valía la pena pero sacudió ese pensamiento, no quería ver a otro niño pasar por lo mismo que el, no mas corrupción ni abusos que tapan diciendo que es el bien de la aldea, no al menos en esta generación. Por eso tenia que acabar con Danzo y el Sandaime por permitir esto pasar.

Haruzen suspiro con una sonrisa triste. – Así que encontraste el sello de lealtad o Danzo al fin movió su jugada y te mando a matarme.

Naruto resoplo. – Vamos Haruzen Danzo es mas inteligente que eso, quizás tenga mucho poder pero aun no esta al nivel para atacarte incluso teniéndome en su control, la momia no tiene las agallas para tratar de tomar el control de la aldea.

El Sandaime no pudo contener la risa por el comentario de Danzo. – Si, Danzo aun me necesita vivo para lograr su meta. Hashirama estaría enojado y decepcionado con lo que le ha pasado a su villa, decepcionado conmigo.- Suspiro y miro a naruto curiosidad. - Pero estoy curioso como lograste liberarte del sello de lealtad, no me acuerdo que en los reporte diga que fuiste entrenado en el arte del Fuinjutsu a tal magnitud para desactivar un sello tan potente.

Naruto suspiro y llevo su mano al su abdomen, Sarutobi miro esta acción y sus ojos agrandaron. – Kyubi. – Murmuro en shock, nunca se habían imaginado que la bestia interferiría con el sello, mucho menos que se comunicara con el muchacho. El sello debió impedirlo, al menos que la bestia lograra abrir una ruptura y dejara escapar un poco de su chacra para atraer al chico. Se sorprendió por que nunca había escuchado de que el kyubi ayudara a su Jinchuriki ni Mito había logrado esto y ella era la mujer mas cariñosa que podría encontrarse. Pronto su shock cambio a una risa. - ¡Oh! Muchacho si que estas lleno de sorpresa, nunca pensé que el kyubi te ayudara pero bueno el kyubi no le gusta que lo controlen.

Naruto asintió y trato de forzar una sonrisa. - ¡ha si! Kyubi no es de lo que le gusta que lo controlen. Solo mira lo que le paso a konoha.

Haruzen asintió y suspiro tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, giro su silla para mirar a la aldea, sus ojos reflejaban toda la vergüenza y culpa que sentía. – Hay dos cosas que lamento a ver hecho en mi vida, una de ellas es leer Icha Icha paraíso cuando mi esposa esta presente y la otra es no a ver cumplido con la promesa que le hice a Minato y a Kushina. Se que esto no te hará cambiar de opinión. – Miro a naruto con ojos llenos de remordimiento que sorprendieron a naruto, inclino su cabeza y se quito su sombrero de Hokage. – En nombre de cada uno de los Hokages me disculpo por a ver arruinado parte de tu vida Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju.

Sorpresa. Lo único que naruto sentía en ese momento, ni el ni el kyubi se esperaba esa acción de parte del hokage, pensaban que saltaría al ataque o trataría usar alguna técnica para mantenerlo en control. Pero no el simplemente se disculpo y pudo sentir la sinceridad en su voz.

**Kit, creo que el viejo ese dice la verdad, según pude ver en los recuerdos de kushina el Sandaime siempre ha tenido buen corazón pero es muy fácil de manipular, bueno al menos a esta edad. No digo lo mismo sobre la momia, los dos tienen la misma edad pero el otro se mantiene con la mente como si tuviera vente años. Te digo kit hay algo raro con ese vejete.**

Naruto suspiro y pensó. – _Lo se Tou-sama pero es que no quiero que otra persona pase por lo mismo que yo. Que nos garantiza que no volverá a pasar._

El kyubi negó con su cabeza y suspiro. – **Naruto yo te enseñe mejor que esto, tienes que saber que así es el ser humano y nunca cambiara puede que mates al mono pero ¿Qué pasara con lo próximos Hokages? Es mejor dejarlo vivo para que sufra de su vergüenza y vea como su aldea se va al precipicio. **

Naruto pensó un poco, su figura paternal tenia razón matarlo ahora no ayudara en nada, en unas semanas la aldea volverá estar en pie y otro hokage será electo, uno posiblemente peor. Suspiro y miro al Sandaime. – Haruzen hoy vivirás pero Danzo morirá, esta es tu segunda oportunidad no la desperdicies. – Con eso dio huerta y camino hacia la puerta.

Haruzen lo miro en shock ¡una segunda oportunidad! Después de todo lo que permitió que le hicieran. Sin duda alguna el es el hijo de Minato y kushina. - ¡Espera! Hay algo que te pertenece. – Haruzen abrió una de sus gavetas y saco tres pergaminos y se los tiro a naruto quien lo miro confuso pero aun así los atrapo. – Estos son los pergaminos que tienen los jutsus del Clan Namikaze y Uzumaki. El tercero es un pergamino que debió pertenecerle a Tsunade por ser la mayor del clan Senju pero como nunca se molesto en venir a reclamarlo pues por derecho pasa a tu manos.

Naruto lo miro por un segundo y asintió, trato de sonreírle pero solo logro una leve curva casi invisible. Haruzen se fijo en este detalle frunció en ceño en concentración pudo ver que naruto quería sentir pero algo se lo impedía, nunca había escuchado de un ser humano que no pudiera sonreír eso era imposible, algunos la hacían pero no emitían el sentimiento, otros como Itachi Uchiha evitaban sonreír pero aun así podían, pero naruto es como si sus músculos no reaccionara al mandato del cerebro. Danzo invento un sello parecido pero nunca racionaría así su sello solo borraba todo tipo de emociones aparte del de lealtad. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar un pergamino que el Shodaime había encontrado en Iwa sobre una técnica que usaban para las armas de guerra así como Raíz pero a otro nivel. Y pensar que Danzo hubiera puesto sus manos en tal pergamino.

Miro a naruto quien estaba a punto de salir de la puerta. - ¡Espera Naruto! – Grito Haruzen

Naruto se paro en la puerta y dio huerta para ver al Sandaime ya un poco molesto, quería acabar con la momia y no lo dejaba, solo esperaba que valiera la pena. – He notado que has intentado sonreír pero se te hace imposible ¿cierto?

Naruto confuso pero decidió responderle. – Por alguna razón no puedo desde que naci los músculos de mi cara no reacciona al mandato de mi celebro kyubi trato de arreglarlo pero no encontró lo que el problema.

El Sandaime asintió y apretó sus puños. - ¡Danzo ese desgraciado! Nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos para completar tus metas egoístas. – Miro a naruto y le sonrió. – Se cual es el problema naruto, al parecer Danzo uso un jutsu que el Shodaime hokage encontró en su regreso de Iwa, ese pergamino contenía un jutsu que interfería con el tramite de información del cerebro en este caso tratar de borrar toda clase de emociones para que el efecto del sello de lealtad sea aun mas fuerte.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido pensó que algo le había pasado cuando el kyubi fue sellado en el o el sello tenia otro propósito pero nunca pensó que algo así existía. – El Shinobi perfecto. – murmuro

Haruzen asintió. – Si, Danzo siempre pensó que los Shinobi no son mas que armas que deberían obedecer sin protesta, ninjas que siguán los mandatos la pie de la letra, ninjas obediente. Penosamente nunca logro encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin la necesidad de un sello.

Muchas gracias por la información, siempre he querido sonreír pero ¿en donde puedo encontrar ese pergamino? No creo que un pergamino así se encuentre debajo de un árbol– Pregunto.

Haruzen pensó un momento antes de contestar. – Conociendo a Danzo seguramente lo guardaría muy cerca de el, seguramente en su oficina ya que rara vez sale de hay.

Naruto asintió y se alejo. – Gracias. – el dijo

Haruzen negó con la cabeza. – No gracias a ti por la darme una segunda oportunidad te aseguro, no, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar.

Naruto lo miro. – Si que cambiara. – dijo saliendo de la oficina solo para desaparecer una vez que la puerta se cerro.

El Sandaime suspiro y se seco una lágrima que salió de sus ojos. – Minato lo siento tanto, las cosas hubieran sido diferente si no me hubiera dejado llevar de Danzo y sus planes. – Su cara cambio a una de determinación. – Pero te prometo que hare lo mejor para cambiar a konoha… y después entregar mi sombrero estoy muy viejo para esta mierda.

_**En las calles de Konoha.**_

Naruto corría por los techos de las casas, ocultando su chacra para no ser detectado por ANBU. Su mente hundida en pensamiento. Danzo, aparte de su edad, es un ninja del mejor calibre e inteligente. Crear Raíz y mantenerlo activo es un ejemplo de su ingenuidad, sabia que no seria fácil acabar con el. Según su investigaciones Danzo tiene implantado el ADN del primer hokage y unos cuantos Sharingan por esto la pelea le seria mas difícil pero gracias a su Rinnegan y al chacra del kyubi sabia que seria vencedor.

**Kit, ¿Qué con toda esos pensamientos? ¡No hay forma de que el viejo ese te gane! – **Escucho al kyubi decir.

Naruto miro la puerta en donde lo llevaría a la serpiente que es Danzo y vio dos guardias con mascaras parados en la puerta. Saco dos kunai de su bolsillo y a la velocidad del rayo los lanzo a los dos, los kunai se clavaron en el cuello de los guardias y cayeron muertos. Naruto suspiro. - ¡he! Pero si fuiste tu que me dijiste que no subestimara a mis contrincante.

El kyubi dio una risa nerviosa. – **He, he si pero este sujeto es una excepción. No hay forma en que el vejete te gane, solo usa ese jutsu y ¡Bam! No más momia.**

Naruto solo pudo dejar caer una gota de sudor a la actitud del kyubi pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto, el viejo tenia que caer y caer fuertemente.

Así que tomo los dos cuerpos y los escondió en los arbustos una vez hecho abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y entro. Activo su jutsu, el Bukimina meisai se dirigió a la oficina de Danzo. Acabando con todo Shinobi que se encuentre en el camino.

Danzo se consideraba así mismo como el mejor ninja analítico de todos los tiempos, cada una de sus jugadas planeadas perfectamente. En otras palabras estaba orgulloso de si mismo había conseguido casi todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida, tenia un rama de guerreros, el soldado perfecto, poder político y económico pero aun así le faltaba algo que consideraba lo mas importante en su lista, ser Hokage. Desde pequeño siempre ha querido tener ese puesto. Pensaba que Haruzen y Minato no se merecían ese puesto, su corazón amable le impedía en su deber como líder de una aldea ninja, por eso creo su rama ANBU Raíz para exterminar toda amenaza hacia konoha, cumplir misiones que para Haruzen seria imposible de cumplir.

Por eso decidió tomar el mando en la aldea pero sus fuerzas serian barridas en el proceso y se quedaría indefenso, indefenso para tratar aclamar el puesto de Hokage por la fuerza ya que pocos confiaban en el, al menos el lado ninja del consulado.

Pero llego el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no kitsune, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju. La llave que lo llevaría a la victoria. Desde el momento que lo vio en la oficina del hokage su mente comenzó a analizar todas las posibilidades que tendría si lograban meterlo en su programa, lucho con el Sandaime para meterlo en control por suerte que el Sarutobi estaba dolorido por la perdida de su esposa y su mente estaba débil para oponérsele.

Dedico todas las medidas posibles para moldearlo a su tipo de Shinobi, le enseño desde genjutsu a Kenjutsu, lo puso en los ejercicios mas alocados y agotadores que Guy solo podía soñar. Y no pudo estar más contento con el resultado, el chico era mas fuerte de lo que pensó que podía llegar, suerte que lo seguro con el sello de lealtad. Siempre estará en su mando.

Si supiera.

De todas maneras, hay estaba Danzo leyendo unos reportes de la misión hacia Suna que su ninjas le habían entregado, el como todos odiaba el papeleo, aun siendo la clase de persona con actitud calmada y calculadora no podía pero sentirse frustrado con todo el papeleo que tenia enfrente. Digo ¡Rayos parece que nunca termina! Suspiro y toco su brazo vendado, el mismo brazo que contenía los dos mayores secretos de la aldea, un brazo con el ADN del primer hokage y implado con ojos Sharingan, es otras palabra ese brazo era su mayor tesoro. _Su arma. _

Cerró el reporte y se levanto de su asiento, miro su oficina y de una vez supo que algo estaba mal. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando no sintió la presencia de sus ANBU al otro lado de la puerta. - _¡Un ataque! ¿Pero quien? Sarutobi no tiene las agallas para atacarme y Orochimaru no es tan estúpido como para tratar de eliminar su único contacto en konoha_ - ¡ANBU! – Espero un momento a que sus soldados llegaran y frunció el ceño en preocupación al ver que nadie le respondía. Entrecerró sus ojos, err ojo y llevo su mano a su brazo derecho, tomo el vendaje y lentamente fue retirándolas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente pero solo para ver el túnel oscuro y vacio. Respiro un poco para calmar sus nervios, sea lo que sea es extraordinariamente fuerte para vencer a todos los soldados que tenia en el túnel, los acabo sin hacer ningún ruido, quien este hay es ninja veterano, trato de buscar el chacra de quien sea que este hay pero no encontró nada, ese mínimo detalle lo estaba poniendo en una posición que nunca pensó que se vería, un sentimiento que ha luchado por reprimir por muchos años, uno que estaba sintiendo en se momento, _miedo. _- ¡¿Quien esta hay? – grito y sin previo aviso las luces se apagaron. Danzo se sentía desesperado, el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Sudor caía de su frente como agua al mar. Apretó sus dientes y trato de usar su Sharingan para tratar de ver alguna pisca de chacra en el aire. Pero no encontró nada, _nada. _

Luego escucho una voz, fría y calmada pero pudo oír el odio detrás de la voz. Miro para todos los lados estéricamente. - ¡Muéstrate! Sea quien seas. – Nadie le respondió, luego sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando sintió como su brazo derecho fue cortado. - ¡HAAGGH! ¡Maldito! ¡HAAGH! ¡Mi brazo! – Apretó su hombro sangriento, ni los años de aprender a reprimir el dolor y duro entrenamiento le salvo del dolor que sintió en ese momento así que de grito en agonía por la pérdida de su brazo.

Danzo, Danzo. Tks ¿Qué dirían tus soldados si te vieran en este estado tan… lamentable? ¡oh! Pero claro no dirían nada, después de todo solo títeres a tu merced. Ummm. – La vos fría pero juguetona hizo que su sangre se para por un momento. Trato de usar el Uzanagi para escapar pero vio que su Sharingan no funcionaba.

Toco el vendaje pero no sintió el bulto que debería estar hay para dar la impresión de que su ojo estaba hay. Ahora si estaba mas que asustado. - ¡¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta mi ojo? ¡Muéstrate de una vez!- Nada ni voz, sonido, presencia, _nada. _

Pero luego escucho una risa. Llena de malicia y odio.

Luego la voz, fría y calmada, misteriosa y mística. – Danzo, dime ¿alguna vez has pensado que sienten las personas que secuestras para volverlos en tu juguetes personales? – Casi se cagaba cuando sintió el _inmenso _instinto asesino en el aire, era tan potente. – Claro que no, para que te molestarías. Para ti los humanos no son más que armas listas para ser usadas. Armas siempre traen destrucción, destrucción trae odio y odio trae mas desastre.

Danzo resoplo débilmente. - ¡Ha! Lo que necesitaba otro maldito pacifista, vivimos en un mundo de guerra, en uno donde la paz solo son cuentos fantasiosos, nosotros vivimos para matar, somos ninjas y como tales somos armas de destrucción. ¿Crees que con charlas pacificas y viviendo se te puede resolver un conflicto entre dos aldeas donde una intento, no, logro matar a mas de cien de tus ninja? No me hagas reír, tu y Haruzen son lo mismo, tontos ingenuos. ¡Solo espera y te arrepentirás-¡ARRG!. – Grito al sentir su pierna ser aplastada como hielo en licuadora.

– Danzo creo que no estas en posición de amenazas. Te aseguro que disfrutaras tu muerte, lenta y dolorosa. Pero quiero que veas tu asesino creo que estarás orgulloso de lo que has creado. – Y las luces se prendieron, el suelo lleno de sangre y pedazos de su brazo esparcido por toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Danzo se abrieron en horror al ver su atacante.

OoOooOoooOoooo

**Y fin del segundo capitulo. Voten por la parejas.**

**Espero que les gusten y sigan leyéndolo.**

**En el próximo capitulo naruto se va al mundo de kenichi y Bleach. ¡HA!**

**Dejen Review**

_**¡puñeta!**_


End file.
